Mortal instruments: The new life
by Divergentshadowhunter4
Summary: Do you think about what it would be like to be in The Mortal Instruments with Clary, Jace, and your friends! In this story, Lily's life is turned around when she discovers shadow hunters, and that her ex is one! She is pulled into a world of danger, adventure, romance, and awkwardness, when her family dies in a demon attack and she has to live with them in the New York institute.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! There might be some errors in grammar and spelling, because I am horrible at them. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Characters introduced- Lily-16, James-17, Eric-17,**

**Lily POV**

I am sitting on my bed reading just like I do every night. Something crashes through my window. It is an ugly creature that lunges at me. All of a sudden a blade chops off its head. I look up and recognize James, one of my classmates. He quickly helps me up as a fire bursts out by my side. I scream and run over to the hallway, but am blocked by flames. Someone grabs my wrist and I whip around to see another one of my classmates, Eric. I'm shocked to see that he has a belt filled with various weapons. I've always had a crush on him, even after we broke up a year ago, but never imagined he would be in my house saving me from a monster. "We need to get out Lily!" He yells.

"What about my family?" I ask.

"It's to late," he says with a sad expression and picks me up, realizing that I won't move. He quickly carries me over to the window and climbs out with me in his arms. His scent comforts me, and I bury my head in his quest. I new it would be awkward later, since we haven't talked since the break up, but in that moment I just wanted to be comforted.

We get in a car and they lay me down across the back seats. I'm paralyzed by a mix of fear, shock, and an unexplainable sense of guilt. We soon get somewhere I vaguely recognize as Eric's home, but somehow it looks different. The longer I stare, the more it shifts. The doorway changes and the building turns into a gothic architectural building. The wall turns from brick to stone and the small door turns into a grand wooden door.

"What's happening?" I manage to ask. I don't get a reply, but I see them exchange a nosing glance, and hear them mutter something along the line of 'she doesn't know what her parents were'. I'm confused as James and Eric usher me inside. We walk through many twisting hallways, and finally they lead me into a room that seems to be a guest room.

"Here is a T-shirt and a pair of my sisters old shorts," James says as he hands me the clothes. "The door on your right is the bathroom. You can go ahead and get cleaned up. Get some rest, we will explain everything tomorrow." With that they leave and I'm left alone. I change from my dirt covered clothes into the T-shirt that must have been Eric's since it had his scent. I lay down on the bed and fell asleep instantly, my lids heavy as metal.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review and like/follow! I would really appreciate it! Sorry if there was a grammar or spelling error, I tried my best, but I happen to be horrible at both. Hopefully I will have time to update tomorrow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lisa POV **

I wake with that feeling of peace you have right after you wake up, then last nights events set in. I slowly get out of bed and leave my room, still prossecing everything. Soon I find what I assume is the kitchen because everyone is sitting at a table eating. As I walk in they keep talking loudly and laughing, then they notice me.

"Hello, I'm Avery, James's mom. I'm glad to have you at the institute." A short lady with angled brown hair and lines on her face.

"The institute?" I ask

"Yes. This is a safe house for shadow hunters. Shadow hunters are half human half angel, they hunt demons, like the one you were attacked by yesterday," Eric says. "My parents died when I was young and I have been training here with the Falondale family since."

"So are there like vampires, werewolves, and witches too?" I ask in a joking matter, and someone from behind me replies.

"Actually yes, we have vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and fairies," the man says. He has blond hair that is long for a boy and golden eyes. He is tall and is wearing all black alo with a weapons belt. "I'm Jace, I don't live here, I live with my girlfriend in new York, but I am a shadowhunter, one of the very best," he says with an arrogant expression. I think about all the new information nod need a distraction.

"I should have gone to school today," I state.

"We are gonna take a day or two off so we can get you settled. We will have a warlock fake adoption papers and you will tell people that your parents died with your siblings in a car accident. I will become your legal gaurdian, and you will live here from now on training," Avery says.

"Training?"

"Oh honey," Avery says with a sad expression, "your parents were shadow hunters, you need to train to become on too."

"Oh ok"

**James POV**

I can tell she's nervous about the news she just heard, so I offer her a distraction.

"All your clothes where destroyed, do you wanna go shopping? You can but whatever you want," I offer. I know it's not a consolation for losing her family, but it cheers her up some what, seeing as how she lives clothes.

"Sure." She responds, and soon we are out the door.


End file.
